lacomplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Who You Know
'"Who You Know" '''is the third episode of ''The L.A. Complex. ''It aired on Tuesday, January 24, 2012. Synopsis After spending the night together, Kaldrick kicks Tariq out of his house. That morning, Tariq walks into the studio to finds Kaldrick talking to the others about the night he spent with a girl he hooked up with. Oblivious to the producers, the 'girl' he was talking about was actually Tariq. When Tariq is asked to play his beats, Kal says he doesn't like it and Dynasty says Tariq won't be allowed in the studio for a day because of this. Dynasty tells Tariq to drive Kaldrick home and once they arrive at his house, Kal invites him in. But, Tariq declines so Kal explains that he's got to be mean in front of other people so they don't suspect a thing about this relationship. They kiss again before Tariq leaves. Meanwhile, Nick has been avoiding Abby ever since his failed attempt at a kiss. Alicia takes him out for lunch and she explains how excited she is to be dating Rick. That night, Nick is back on stage at The Improv, but his acts, once again, fail to amuse the audience. After his act, he goes to the bar and meets a waitress named Megan, who criticizes him on horrible his jokes were. The two get drunk together and she invites him to her apartment to do something they will regret... The two end up having sex and she tells him to choke her. Nick pretends to do so and Megan ends up fainting. That morning, Megan wakes up and doesn't remember anything. She kicks the now-stranger Nick out of her apartment, after he tried to explain to her what happened during that night. Abby is on the set of ''Cause of Death and has shown up early for her role as the Dead Hooker and to visit Connor on his set. When Abby gets to Connor's trailer, she finds him in there having sex with his co-star. Surprised, she falls out of Connor's trailer. She hits her head on the pavement and causes her forehead to bleed, but stands up right away. Connor runs out of his trailer and tries to explain to Abby that he thought she had a boyfriend. But, Abby explains that she broke up with Chris, her boyfriend, that morning. If things can't get any more worse for Abby, she gets to the set and gets ready for her role, only to find out that her lines have been cut. Also, the lead on the show thinks it's not right if the audience sees her head, so the crew zips her up inside the bag. Because her lines and her face have been cut out of the show, her payment is too. Abby goes back to Nick's apartment and bursts into his bathroom while he's taking a shower. She asks him if she could stay here longer, and he says yes. He tries to get her out of the bathroom so he could continue with his shower, but she asks him if she could go into one of his stand-ups that night and he reluctantly agrees. That night, Nick's performance has been going on the same as all of his other failed attempts until he glances to the back and sees Megan laughing and talking with another waitress. Desperate to get the audience laughing, Nick goes into full detail about his one-night stand with Megan and shares the entire story with the audience. Megan is mortified and embarrassed but the audience, including Abby, are loving it and are actually laughing at Nick and his jokes! Raquel, Cam and Kevin (the two writers of the script) are waiting for a meeting about their script, but after the receptionist comes in and explains that the producer will be late, Cam and Kevin bail to go to a Bar Mitzvah. This leaves Raquel to do the meeting herself, but her agency is deciding to drop her because she has't done any acting jobs in a while. Depressed, Raquel goes back to The Lux and starts drinking with Nick, who suggests she go to smaller agencies first. But, like always, Raquel's got her own plan, which is to fake alcoholism and go to an AA meeting. At the meeting, a rich dentist named Gary explains his story of his depression about never getting into the entertainment industry. This gives Raquel an idea and after the meeting, she approaches him with the script. He walks off in disgust at her approach and rejects the offer. Raquel makes rounds of all the smaller agencies, trying to get one of them hooked up on the script. Unfortunately, no one was interested. At another party that night at the Lux, Raquel finds Cam and Kevin. She lies to them and says the meeting went really well and that the agency is interested. This gets the guys excited but they also mention to her that they met this guy at the Bar Mitzvah who could get Ellen Page to play the lead role. Frustrated, Raquel explains to them that she will leave this script if they get Page to take Raquel's role, and gets them into a 'three-month exclusive', claiming that they can't be successful without her in this. Raquel pretends to run into Gary where she then apologizes for the way she acted to him. He apologizes too for being so harsh and the two end up having dinner together. During dessert, Gary asks to see the script which gets desperate Raquel elated. Alicia tries to audition for another act, but doesn't make it. Just as her dance career is slowly falling, she meets up with Rick at the club and opens up at what he has to say. It turns out, Rick and his agent have pitched the idea of a sex tape between Rick and Alicia. Alicia agrees, despite her moments of doubt. Later, Rick and Alicia are in the room alone. Rick says that they don't have to do it if she doesn't want to, which gets him nervous so Alicia takes the camera and takes charge. Things get worse for Connor as his agent explains to him that he's hired him an acting coach for his show '' Critical Unit''. Stressed after finding this out, he tries to call Nick and asks if he still has Connor's old pills but Nick says he's already sold the pills to get some money. Now lonely, Connor goes and meets Lily, the wardrobe assistant for the show. He invites her out to a drink, where she excitedly agrees. Lily spends the night at Connor's place and wakes up to seeing him up, who has been practicing his lines the whole night. Later, while filming for an episode, the director gets frustrated with Connor's acting and his failed attempts at adding some emotion. Connor asks for a bit more time, but the director gets mad and yells at him in front of the cast and crew, including his co-star Katee. That night, Connor tries to call Abby, Raquel and Nick so he won't be lonely, but neither of the three answer. Feeling more and more lonely each day, Connor boils water and pours it over his arm, relishing in the pain. It turns out that kettle Connor put atop his dresser when he moved in was being used for self-harm. Appearances *Aaron Abrams as Ricky Lloyd *Kate Todd as Katee *Danielle Kind as Megan *Jenny Raven as Lily *Kristopher Turner as Cam *Jordan Johnson-Hinds as Kevin *Rob Stewart as Gary Trivia *The AA meeting was filmed on sets built for Degrassi, including the school main entrance. abby broke up with her long distance relationship boyfriend chris Category:Episodes Category:Season 1